The present invention relates to electronic communication systems and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing electronic messages for status information.
At present, online companies communicate the status of a process within a company to an end user who initiated the process. Typically, this communication consists of successive e-mails containing the latest process status at the company or e-mail alerts that alert the end user of a status change. Such alerts or status changes typically require the end user to look up certain information in the system of the company.
One example of such a process is the ordering of goods that are sold online. When the end user has placed an order, the end user usually receives an e-mail with the order details as a confirmation of the order. In some cases, the end user also receives order-tracking credentials. When the end user wants to follow the flow or progress of the order, the end user types in the order tracking credentials online and the current status of the order process is displayed.
These conventional methods in the art fail to provide the end user with a simple and effective means of instantly checking the latest status on demand by the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an electronic message to an end user, which, upon accessing it, instantly displays the latest status of a process.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an electronic message to an end user, which, upon accessing it, instantly displays the latest status of a process, represented by dynamic data.
It is a further object of this invention to provide electronic messages incorporating dynamic data therein.
It is a further object of this invention to provide electronic messages incorporating a visual object therein, which visual object refers to dynamic data.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.